Computer users may automate various software application tasks through the use of one or more logical structures or macros. For example, a user may desire to open a data entry form when a button is clicked. The user may automate this process in the application by a series of statements or commands using a programming language (e.g., a macro language). The series of statements or commands may thus comprise a macro.
Typically, the sharing of macros is limited in that macro statements may not be easily transferred between different software applications. Thus, a macro created in a database application program using a particular programming language could not be rendered into a word processing application program which does not share the same language or understand the structure utilized in creating the macro unless the entire database containing the macro is transferred. Previous solutions to the problems with macro sharing have included converting the macro language in to an intermediate format, such as Visual Basic, which may be understood by multiple application programs. However, the use of an intermediate format requires knowledge of an additional programming language (in addition to the macro language) which may not easily be understood by all users. Furthermore, the use of the intermediate format is time consuming in that it requires a user to convert the macro structure by manually retyping the macro language into the intermediate format. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.